Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Various mobile devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multi-function devices usually allow electronic mail (email) messages to be sent and received wirelessly, as well as access the internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
Some mobile devices incorporate contactless card technology and/or Near Field Communication (NFC) chips. NFC technology may be used for contactless short-range communications based on radio frequency identification (REID) standards, using magnetic field induction to enable communication between electronic devices, including mobile wireless communications devices. These short-range communications may include payment and ticketing, electronic keys, identification, device set-up service and similar information sharing. This short-range high frequency wireless communications technology may exchange data between devices over a short distance, such as only a few centimeters.